Tale Of The Sea
by lost dope
Summary: Summary: Tidus am Ende der Welt. „Das Wichtigste ist nach wie vor, nicht auf dem Weg verloren zu gehen“


Final Fantasy X gehört mir immer noch nicht.

Spoilerwarnung. Wer sich den Schluss des Spiels vorher zu Gemüte ziehen möchte, der sollte jetzt schleunigst beidrehen. Das hier ist eigentlich nur eine Idee. FFX-2 möge außen vor gelassen werden.

_**Tale Of The Sea**_

_Auf meinen Schultern wirst du reiten_

_mit einer Waffe neben deinem Bett_

_bewache ich alle deine Träume_

_ich halte alles für dich fest_

_(Tomte: Auf meinen Schultern) _

„Als du die Asthra berührt hast, was hast du da gesehen?", seine Stimme klang rau und erschöpft, ließ sich jedoch nicht anmerken, dass er die Antwort bereits wusste.

„Nichts.", die Stimme des Jungen klang gleich. Wie früher. Der gleiche Trotz, das gleiche böse Funkeln in den Augen. Außerdem zog Tidus immer noch die Nasenflügel nach oben, wenn er böse schaute. So wie jetzt. Anscheinend hatte Aurons Geständnis nach Yunalescas Tod den Jungen doch mehr vor den Kopf gestoßen, als er gedacht hatte. Wenn es das überhaupt war. Denn in Tidus Augen konnte man lesen, wie ein Buch und in erster Linie las man in ihnen das gleiche Gefühl, wie früher auch: Angst.

Amüsiert darüber, wie wenig sich Menschen doch ändern, blickte Auron nach aus dem Fenster des Luftschiffes. Spira vor sich in einer Wahnsinnsgeschwindigkeit. Die letzten Überreste des Landes, grün und gelb und braun und dann mündete plötzlich alles im Blauen. Es war anders, als vor tausend Jahren. Klarer. Er hatte immer daran gedacht, davon geträumt. Und nun würde es eines des letzten Male sein, dass er es sah.

„Was schaust du denn so geistesabwesend?", der Junge hatte sich anscheinend wieder beruhigt... ebenfalls wie früher. Am effektivsten war, ihn einfach zu ignorieren.

„Das Meer..."

Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus sah Auron, wie Tidus sich schulterzuckend wieder umdrehen wollte.

„Warte. Schau hin...", der Junge wusste es noch nicht, aber auch für ihn würde es eines der letzten Male sein.

„Ich werde sterben.", Tidus klang den Tränen nahe.

„Wir müssen alle irgendwann sterben... oder mussten es einmal.", seine Beine baumelten über dem Abgrund. Bevelle. Für Auron war das gleichbedeutend. Sie waren alleine auf der Brücke der Hauptstadt. Das Luftschiff lag in einiger Entfernung, das Szenario dominierend. Yuna schlief an Bord. Genau, wie der Rest. Es war Nacht.

„Ich meine, bald...", jetzt flossen tatsächlich erste Tränen. Auron schaute auf.

„Ich weiß...", es schien dem Jungen in diesem Moment zu dämmern, denn seine Züge verhärteten sich wieder. Wieder die hochgezogenen Nasenflügel, wieder der Versuch, mit den Augen Blitze zu verschießen. Es klang zwar dämlich, aber Auron stimmte dieses Bild nostalgisch.

„Du Arschloch!", der Junge stürmte auf ihn los und einen Moment dachte Auron wirklich, er würde gleich die Brücke heruntergeschmissen. Was auch nicht weiter schlimm wäre. Er würde ein paar Stunden brauchen, bis er wieder auf die Füße kam und dann mit ein bisschen Kopfschmerzen am nächsten Morgen wieder dem Medium Yuna zur Verfügung stehen. Der Weg von der Stadt nach oben würde vermutlich das Anstrengendste sein. Die Vorzüge des Todes. Auron konnte von Brücken gestürzt, zerfleddert und verbrannt werden. Und irgendwie würde er immer wieder aufstehen und seine Einzelteile zusammensammeln. Makaber.

Die Hand des Jungen griff ruppig nach Aurons Kragen. Tidus hatte wohl vorgehabt, den Alten auf die Füße zu zerren, aber seine Kraft reichte nur, seinen Gegenüber zu sich herumzudrehen.

„Du hast es die ganze Zeit gewusst! Und die ganze Zeit deine verdammte Fresse darüber gehalten!"

„Das ist richtig...", Auron seufzte kurz, bevor er fortfuhr, „Jecht ist das Gleiche passiert, wie dir. Und in Zanarkand erfuhr ich von den Asthra über die Bewandtnis der Stadt."

„Aber warum...", Tidus hatte Aurons Kragen losgelassen und hockte nun neben dem Älteren, die Beine ebenfalls über dem Abgrund, „Etwa wegen diesem „Das-ist-deine-Geschichte"-Schwachsinn?"

„Was hätte es geändert, wenn ich es dir erzählt hätte?"

Das war eine gute Frage, und natürlich herrschte wieder einmal Stille.

„Hattest du...", Tidus schluckte, gab sich alle Mühe, sich zu beruhigen, „Hattest du gar kein schlechtes Gewissen, mich hier her zu bringen, wenn du doch wusstest, dass ich sterben muss?"

„Du musst nicht sterben...", war die simple Antwort und Tidus drehte sich überrascht um, „Zumindest nicht in dem Sinne. Wenn du stirbst, bleibt dein Herz stehen, deine Körperfunktionen stoppen und wenn du Glück hast...", Auron blickte nach vorne, nicht mehr auf die Stadt, sondern auf das, was dahinter lag. Schwarze Nacht, „... findest du den Weg ins Abyssum. Bei dir ist das anders..."

„Ja toll. Ich bin noch nicht einmal real...", Tidus ließ die Schultern hängen und starrte auf die Stadt unter sich, „Ist das dann nicht noch viel schlimmer?"

„Wo liegt eigentlich dein Problem?"

Dafür erntete Auron erst einmal den verständnislosesten Blick seiner Laufbahn. Tidus stand etwas schwerfällig auf.

„Schon gut, vergiss, dass ich damit überhaupt angekommen bin. Ich dachte, vielleicht versteht mich jemand, der den Tod schon hinter sich hat."

„Dachtest du, ich hätte keine Skrupel gehabt, dich hier her zu bringen?", immer noch schwarze Nacht vor Aurons Augen, aber Tidus, der stehen blieb.

„Jetzt doch?"

„Ich wollte nicht, dass dir das gleiche Leid wiederfährt, wie den meisten Menschen hier. Aber...", Auron drehte sich um, auch wenn es ihm irgendwie schwer fiel, sich vom Sternenhimmel loszureißen. Ein weiteres Zeichen, dass es bald zu Ende gehen musste, „Aber euer behütetes Zanarkand ist letzten Endes einer der Gründe für das hiesige Leid. Ich wollte, dass du das verstehst..."

„Das habe ich.", die Stimme des Jungen klang schon wieder ein bisschen gefasster.

„Ich weiß. Ansonsten hättest du schon längst resigniert und wärst gegangen. Aber morgen früh wirst du mitziehen, trotz der Tatsache, dass Sin dein Vater ist und deine Geschichte bald enden wird."

„Ich will nur nicht verschwinden.", krächzte Tidus bitter, und ließ sich wieder auf seine Knie nieder, einige Meter vom Abgrund entfernt.

„Keine Sorge...", Tidus fühlte eine Hand auf seiner Schulter, „Du hast all das hier gesehen. Die Realität..."

„Ja und!", jetzt wurde er also doch wieder sauer. Und heulen tat er auch, „Was spielt das schon für eine Rolle, wenn ich kein Teil dieser Realität bin!"

Tidus starrte wütend zu Boden, wütend, dass Auron auch nur wieder seine Pseudo-Lebensweisheiten vom Stapel ließ und nichts verstand und dass er selbst jetzt doch noch anfing, zu heulen.

Lachen schlug ihm entgegen. Ein leises, amüsiertes, dunkles Lachen.

„Was gibt es da zu lachen!", böse funkelte der Junge Auron an, der einfach nur ziemlich amüsiert zurück lächelte. Nostalgie, Nostalgie, du bringst mich noch um...

„Ich wette, der Rotschopf würde noch viel mehr lachen. Oder Rikku. Und Yuna erst recht.", grinste Auron, so vergnügt, wie er es schon lange nicht mehr war. War das Teil des Auflösungsprozesses? Überdrehtheit? Er wusste es nicht, aber es fiel ihm tatsächlich in letzter Zeit in manchen Situationen schwerer, sich zu konzentrieren.

Tidus starrte ihn nur in einer Mischung aus rasender Wut und Verwirrtheit an und wusste nichts mit der Antwort anzufangen.

„Du sagst, du wärst nicht real. Aber für diese Leute bist du es, ob du willst, oder nicht. Für _mich _bist du real, verdammt.", jetzt war er also doch wieder ernst. Ein ziemlich komischer Sprung, wie er fand, den normalerweise eher überdrehte, blonde Al Bhed Teenies vollzogen, „Glaubst du, ich wäre tatsächlich zu dir nach Zanarkand gekommen, wenn ich euch alle nicht für voll nehmen würde?"

Wieder Stille. Es herrschte viel zu viel Stille zwischen den beiden, fand Auron. Aber er hatte es niemals ändern können und vermutlich war es letzten Endes auch besser so, hatte er den Jungen nicht noch mehr von seinem Vater wegtreiben wollen.

„Glaubst du nicht, dass deine Gefühle, die du aus deiner Geschichte mitnimmst... die Stärke, als du angefangen hast, gegen das Leid anzukämpfen... dass die dich real genug machen?"

„Ich weiß es doch nicht...", ein Gesicht unter Händen vergraben, „Ich weiß nicht, was ich bin und ich weiß auch nicht den Weg ins Abyssum... vermutlich ende ich als irgendein abgewracktes Monster...", Schluchzen unter den Händen und Tidus zog die Knie zu sich heran. Wir spielen Festung.

„Du wirst ihn finden...", seine Hände wieder auf den Schultern des Jungen, der sich zusammengerollt hatte, „Solange du einfach nur den Ilumina folgst... Und wir werden am Eingang stehen und aufpassen, dass du nicht verloren gehst... Das einzige, was du tun musst, ist zu akzeptieren..."

Kurz darauf wird Tidus sich beruhigen. Er wird zurück zum Luftschiff gehen und Auron mit der Nacht und seinem eigenen Kampf mit dem Ende alleine lassen. Am nächsten Morgen wird er dann hoffnungslos verschlafen und von Yuna mit einem verstohlenem Kuss geweckt werden. Er weiß nicht, dass es der letzte ist, wird aber für den Rest des Tages diesen Geschmack auf den Lippen haben. Den Geschmack von Früchtetee und süßem Brot und Yuna und plötzlich wird er wissen, was Realität bedeutet. Er wird rausziehen und kämpfen.

Er wird stürmen, schreien und mit dem Bild Yunas im Kopf seinem Vater gegenübertreten. Er wird weinen aber nicht aufgeben, denn er hat das Leid und Yuna gesehen und das alleine reicht für ihn inzwischen, um alle Zweifel loszulassen und nur noch das zu tun, was er noch vollenden möchte.

Es wird Tidus sein, der zum letzten Schlag gegen Yu Yevon ausholt und er wird es nicht sein, der sieht, wie Auron in diesem Augenblick lächelt und seinem Schützling am liebsten sagen würde, dass er nun endgültig real sei, da er bis zum Schluss nicht weggerannt ist.

Dafür wird es Tidus sein, der Auron als letztes in die Augen sieht und darin die unausgesprochenen Gedanken erblickt, während hinter ihm Yuna zum letzten Mal tanzen muss und beides wird Tidus lächeln lassen, denn nun wird er wissen, dass alles gut werden wird. Nicht nur für ihn, sondern auch für Yuna, trotz des Stechens in seinem Herzen und den Tränen in seinen Augen. Das Wichtigste ist nach wie vor, nicht auf dem Weg verloren zu gehen und sie alle haben mit einer Eins bestanden.

Das alles hörte sich einfach zu gut an. Und jetzt? Er hat ausgeblendet, dass es trotz allem nicht leicht werden würde, auch wenn er inzwischen gar keine Wahl mehr hat, als zu gehen. Denn nun hat er gemerkt, dass die Worte der Erklärung nicht gerade leicht über seine Lippen gehen und nun sieht er die Tränen und die Verzweiflung in Yunas Augen und kann nichts dagegen tun. Denn er ist schon fast nichts mehr, nur noch leichte Linien und Luft und all die Illumina, die aufsteigen und denen er folgen muss. Aber er weiß auch, dass er immer noch etwas anderes ist. Er ist Liebe und Tränen und schallendes Gelächter und sogar ein bisschen Glück und dafür muss er vor allem Yuna noch danken. Er betet, dass sie seine Arme zumindest noch ein kleines bisschen spürt, denn er könnte schwören, dass er immer noch jedes einzelne Geruchsmolekül ihrer Haare in sich aufnehmen kann. Er würde sich gern von allen verabschieden, aber dafür reicht sein Körper schon nicht mehr, er kann ihnen nur noch ein letztes Lächeln zuwerfen und durch Yuna hindurchtreten. Es tut weh, Yuna so zu sehen, aber er kann nicht mehr anders, nur noch hoffen, dass sie versteht und sein Geschenk an sie annimmt.

Seine Füße vor dem Abgrund, Spira, dass sich vor ihm ausbreitet. Sein Bauch kribbelt, halb aus Angst, halb vor Spannung. Er wird seinen Alten noch einmal sehen. Schließlich hat es Auron versprochen. Vor ein paar Monaten hätte er all diese Gedanken noch als sentimentales Drogengelalle abgetan, aber vor ein paar Monaten hatte er auch noch keine Ahnung, was es heißt, am Rande der Welt zu stehen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, dass er fähig sein würde, so viel Liebe aufzunehmen, soviel Wut herauszulassen und es akzeptieren zu können, schon mit siebzehn Jahren mit seinem Leben abzuschließen. Makaber und eigentlich fürchterlich, aber er steht nun einmal am Ende der Welt und er weiß, dass seine Geschichte hier enden muss. Dennoch würde er nicht tauschen wollen, denn er weiß, dass es alles, alles, alles Wert gewesen ist und mit diesem Gedanken nimmt Tidus Anlauf und springt.

Das Magenkribbeln nimmt zu, ein Gefühl, wie damals, bei seinem ersten Blitzballspiel. Er grinst und lacht, denn es macht nichts und unter ihm tut sich das Meer auf, aber es ist anders, als das aus Zanarkand oder aus Spira und sein Grinsen wächst, denn nun kann er sie sehen. Die drei alten Knacker, die tatsächlich auf ihn warten. Aurons Versprechen waren also tatsächlich etwas Wert und Tidus lacht, denn er ist ein Mensch.

Punkt...

Okay, in gewisser Weise bin ich ganz einfach harmoniesüchtig und an sich ist es in der Tat sentimentales Drogengelalle (Von allen Menschen kann ich meine Sachen immer noch am Besten schlecht machen XP). Ansonsten will ich noch anmerken, dass das hier innerhalb von zwei Tagen entstanden ist, in denen ich eigentlich für mein Abitur lernen wollte. Aber Inspirationen sind leider Arschgeburten, die immer dann ankommen, wenn man sie gerade gar nicht gebrauchen kann.


End file.
